Our Last Dance
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Naruto took a pill to drain both of his and the kyuubi's chakra so it won't take over his body and completely destroy the village.He has to do this,for the sake of the village and his beloved Sasuke. Sasuke made a surprise for Naruto because it's also Naruto's birthday and his last day,he stayed with Naruto till Naruto's last breath. SasuNaru oneshot!


"Our last dance'

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Naruto,Sasuke teme does :'(( huhuhuh :D**_

* * *

_**Our Last Dance **_

As dawn slowly overcomes the cold breezy night,lights are starting to shut off in every house in the village of Konohagakure,the stars are getting much visible,as the moonlight enters the dark gloomy room which is part of the Uchiha estate.

'Sasuke...'

'hn?'

'gomen (sorry) . . . '

'Don't be such a dobe. . .'

Naruto cuddled even closer to Sasuke as they lay down on the king sized bed,Sasuke's right arm on Naruto's head,like a pillow and the other one on Naruto's waist pulling him closer as Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

'It's getting dawn Naruto,wanna dance?'

'Why not?'

Naruto let out a big tender smile under the moonlight that made Sasuke love his dobe even more and make his heart 's still wearing his pajamas and long sleeved suit,slightly unbottoned revealing his tan collar bone and Sasuke wearing a black shirt and pajamas.

'you owe me ten bowls of ramen teme'

'dobe'Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto get off the bed.

'I would really much prefer if we dance at the rooftop'

'eh? But it's cold out there!'

'I'll wrap you around my arms then...'

'You better be'

'What time is it?''11:30 pm'

'I still have 30 minutes left'

'Sasuke gomen'

'Dobe'

They have reached their destination,Naruto was amazed to what he had was a gazebo and a table full of food outside the gazebo.

'I'm sure my dobe is hungry'

'Come on Sasuke let's eat!'

'yea whatever' Sasuke said without noticing he was smiling until Naruto notices it.

'Did you just smiled Sasuke?'

'huh? What?' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and just realize he really was smiling.

'Yea know,that was the first time I saw you smile'

'Just eat dobe'

'Itadakimasu!' They dug in. . .

15 mins later. . . . . . .

'ah I'm full! Thanks Sasuke'

They rested for 5 mins to let the food digest before standing up and walking in the gazebo.

'You know Sasuke,it didn't have to be this special,it's just a normal day like the other days'

'For you it is but for me it isn't'

'hmp'

The music 'River flows in you' starts to play. Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck as they follow the rythm of the was only silence through the past 6 minutes,you can only hear the cold breeze of wind brushing through their soft hair...

'4 minutes more' they both thought.

'Sasuke' Naruto broke the silence.

'hm?' was only Sasuke's respond to the smaller blond

'I love you so much.'

Naruto hugged that very moment Naruto said those words,Sasuke's wall finally broke,tears starts running down his cheek and hugged Naruto back.

'You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that,I love you too,so much dobe that it makes my heart hurts'

Naruto felt warm liquid running down his cheek from his deep blue ocean pair of eyes.

'Sasuke,don't cry please' Naruto begged but it only made Sasuke cry even more.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes and leaned down to give Naruto a tender passionate kiss and Naruto kissed him back,the kissed lasted half a minute.

'what time is it Naruto?'

Naruto looked to his watch which was a gift from Sasuke.

'11:58 pm' They have stopped dancing and rested outside,sat above the roof .

'Here' Naruto gave Sasuke a small box and Sasuke accepted without opened it and found a blue crystal necklace.

'Naruto'

'hm?'

'Thank you' Sasuke said and kissed Naruto after wearing the necklace.1 minute left. They broke the kiss and stared at each others eyes.

'Look at the north star Sasuke' Naruto pointed at the sky where the brightest star is located.

'You'll always remember this night whenever you look at that star kay?'

'you really are a dobe'

'teme'

Beep beep beep!Naruto's watch alarmed but he didn't know why. .

'It's already 12 am'

Sasuke said,obviously,Sasuke set the alarm before he gave the watch to Naruto.'Happy birthday Naruto' Sasuke said as tears started to fall from his cupped Sasuke's cheek and wiped those tears away.

'Thank you Sasuke,for staying with me till the end-' tears starts to fall from Naruto's deep blue eyes.

'I have to do this,for the sake of the village,I failed to achieve my dream to be the Hokage,but I never thought my wished came true,my wish that you'll be there for me till my last breath,I realize that,being with you even after 2 years is the only happiness that I wanted,I'll always watch you,teme! Please forgive me,I love you and you'll always be my teme.'

'Naruto' Sasuke leaned down to kiss the blond and Naruto kissed back while tears falling from their eyes. Naruto broke the kiss and fell on Sasuke's lap.

'Naruto!' Sasuke looked down at his lover. He placed his shaking hands on Naruto's chest leaning down and bumped his forehead to Naruto's.

'Forgive me,Teme,suki desu'

Naruto's last words as he shut his eyes.

'you dobe! Oi wake up,oi wake up Naruto!'

Too late...

'I love you too usuratonkachi! You dobe!' Sasuke said to Naruto who's lying down to his lap,eyes shut and skin getting pale and at Tsunade's office. . .

'You old selfish hag! How could you do that to Naruto! What kind of selfish creature you are!?' Kiba barged in the hokage's office after hearing the knews that Naruto was dead.

'He chose it' Tsunade replied,resisting the urge to cry weak in front of Naruto's best friend Kiba.

'Where's Sasuke!? Did he knew about this!?'

'He was with Naruto the whole night,I suppose he did knew,Naruto told him'

'What kind of friend is he!?' Kiba yelled in anger.

'He can't do anything,it's too late before he knew it'

'Wha-'

'Kiba stop! Have some respect!' Sakura said

'even you? what kind of friend are you?' Kiba yelled.

'You don't know what I feel Kiba,you don't have the every right to judge my feelings' tears starts rolling down on Sakura's cheek.

'Just shut your holes,arguing won't bring him back,get out of my office,now.'

Tsunade said trying to calm have left to go to the funeral,there were surprisingly countless people on Naruto's funeral,some came from far countries and people keeps arriving every funeral is starting,people alined themselves to offer flowers to Naruto. It Sasuke's turn,he stopped and felt a tear roll down his coal empty eyes,he can't hold it was surprised seeing the almighty Uchiha carelessly crying in front of his rival,team mate,bestfriend,Lover. .

Everyone left except Sasuke,he fell down,kneeling in front of a bronze tombstone.

'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto,hero of konohagakure,October 10'

'Dobe' -sniffs- The rain started to fall,along with the tears that coming from the coal empty eyes of Sasuke.

'No don't cry Naruto'

Sasuke talked to Naruto's tombstone and bumped his forehead to Naruto's tombstone.

'You're so stubborn but no matter what,you'll always be my dobe,omae usuratonkachi'

Sasuke chuckled lightly while more tears fall from his eyes.

'Why did you took the pill you stubborn dobe,just so you could prevent that demon from taking over your body by draining both of your chakra to death,why did I let this happen!'

Sasuke kept talking,never leaving the rain didn't stop but that doesn't matter to slowly overcomes,the rain had stopped,leaving Sasuke's clothes wet.

'I miss you dobe,my dreams had shattered to pieces,It's sad that I can only dance you once again in my dreams,but nothing could ever,ever!,replace the memories I had with you on Our Last Dance..'

-Owari-


End file.
